Wonkyu Drabble Rae version
by Rae Shixian Cho-i
Summary: Wonkyu update dari hiatus sementara. Hope you like it, DLDR RnR
1. Feeling & Falling

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fict ini bukan punya Rae tapi ceritanya punya Rae dong..

Summery : It's all about Wonkyu. Ini hanya sebuah drabble Wonkyu yang udah lama bersarang di laptop aku. Hope you like it ^^v

Warning : Shonen-Ai, BxB, YAOI, Namja lope namja.

A/N : Cerita ini abal, gaje, garing, typo(s), update sesuai mood, idenya pasaran, judul sama isi gak nyambung. Rae ngaku sendiri kan?jadi bagi kalian yang ngeflame berarti setuju juga hahaha.

Pair : Wonkyu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Kalo dengan keterangan di atas sana udah ngerasa gak senang, silahkan tekan tombol back dan****tinggalkan fict ini, gampangkan. Terima kasih.. ^_^**

**1-Feeling and Falling(Love)**

¤7 April¤

"Hyung, hari ini kau ada pekerjaan tidak?"tanya Kyu yang duduk di sofa.

Siwon terlihat mengecek kertas jadwal dan menutupnya kembali sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab,

"Anio".

"Temani aku jalan-jalan hyung, kau kan sudah lama tidak bermalam di dorm hyung. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu, dan juga..kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan bersama"ajak Kyu sedikit manja.

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ne, i'll do it for you, our magnae"kata Siwon sok pakai bahasa inggris, padahal bahasa inggrisnya aja belepotan*plak*#lanjut.

Kyu menatap Siwon senang, "Jeongmalyo hyung?"serunya tidak percaya. "Ne, kajja. Jangan buat waktu kita terbuang dengan sia-sia"kata Siwon.

-Myeongdong-

"Hyung, aku capek. Kita istirahat dulu ya. Setelah itu kita makan"kata Kyuhyun dengan lemah, mungkin dia lelah.

"ne, kau tunggulah di sini dulu. Aku taruh barang-barang ini ke mobil ya"Siwon pamit dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terduduk lesu.

Lama setelah kepergian Siwon, ia pun kembali dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ke rumah makan di dekat tempat mereka istirahat tadi.

"Hyung, tumben sekali kau mau meluangkan waktu mu. Bukankah kau banyak sekali pekerjaan, bagaimana syuting drama mu itu hyung?hah..kau laku sekali ya hyung"kata Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk bubble milk tea miliknya.

"Ah, hari ini tidak ada jadwal Kyuhyun. Aku juga kangen magnae SuJu ini, memang sudah lama sejak aku selalu sibuk dengan jadwal syuting ku. Kenapa tidak mengajak Eunhyuk hyung saja?atau Teuki hyung?"tanya siwon.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, memandang Siwon malas, "Hyung, sebegitu sibukkah kau sampai lupa sifat mereka?Eunhyuk dan Teuki hyung itu pelit. Aku minta di belikan kaset game yang baru saja mereka bilang tidak punya uang, uuggh.."ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Siwon terkekeh geli di buatnya, Kyuhyun ini sangat imut.

"umh, ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun..apa kau suka gelang?"tanya Siwon tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon heran.

"Suka"walau terlihat heran ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan siwon singkat.

"Aku membelikan mu ini"Siwon menyerahkan sebuah gelang dengan batu berwarna hijau emerald dan orange, sederhana namun sangat indah.

"Hyung?kenapa memberikannya pada ku?"tanya Kyu yang masih tidak mengerti. Dan lagi, gelang itu sama seperti gelang yang Siwon pakai. Apa itu maksudnya..

"Sebenarnya gelang ini ingin ku berikan kepada orang yang aku cintai, aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ku ini padanya, tapi saat aku ingin mengajaknya pergi ke sesuatu tempat kau malah menelpon ku untuk berkunjung ke dorm, jadi ku urungkan saja niat itu"kata Siwon yang mulai bercerita.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak pantas menerimanya hyung"kata Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalah, wajahnya tampak sedih.

Namun Siwon malah makin tersenyum lebar dan menampakan lesung pipinya yang amazing itu, "Namun ternyata Tuhan makin memudahkan ku karena ternyata orang yang ku sukai itu malah mengajak ku jalan-jalan, ia bahkan bilang bahwa ia rindu jalan-jalan dengan ku"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat tidak percaya, apa maksud Siwon itu..dia?

"Hyung..-"

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, Our Magnae Evil"potong Siwon.

Lagi-lagi Kyu tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Choi Siwon menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya?ini mimpi, ia yakin itu.

"Jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkn aku Tuhan. N-nado saranghae hyung"kata Kyuhyun dan dengan keberaniannya ia menatap mata Siwon yang tengah menatapnya tidak percaya itu.

"Mianhae membuat mu menunggu hyung. Tapi rasa aku menyukai mu hanya sebatas..-"

"Apa kau yakin dengan perasaan mu?bagaimana perasaan mu saat aku begitu khawatir pada mu, memberi mu perhatian lebih dari member lainnya, hah?apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama?"kata Siwon yang mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun tentang perasaannya, dia tidak memaksakan perasaan Kyuhyun, dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun jujur dan memikirkannya benar-benar.

Siwon tau Kyuhyun pasti akan berfikir dia bermimpi karna seharusnya perasaan di antara mereka itu tidak ada, mana ada namja menyukai namja, Kyu pasti merasa perasaan ini salah dan merasa kasih sayangnya yang diberikan olehnya sebatas hyung-dongsaeng saja. Tapi Siwon ingn Kyuhyun menyukainya juga, memang pernyataan yang sedikit egois ia akui itu, tapi dia tidak cukup egois untuk membiarkan perasaannya tersakiti lebih lama lagi.

Siwon tersenyum getir, "Tidak apa jika kau memang menganggap ini perasaan yang salah, tapi aku ingin kau tetap menggunakan gelang ini. Anggap saja..ini gelang persahabatan kita"kata Siwon.

Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya, "apa kita masih lama?ini sudah semakin malam, apa kau ingin aku membelikan mu sesuatu?kalau tidak kita pulang saja. Haah,kau tau kyu?jalan-jalan dengan mu hari ini adalah kado ulang tahun terindah yang pernah aku punya. Setidaknya di umur 25 tahun ini, aku memiliki 14 member yang selalu mencintai ku walau aku sering pergi dan jarang hadir. Aku tidak salah membatalkan semua jadwal ku hari ini hanya untuk jalan-jalan dengan mu, karena ternyata aku mendapat banyak kebahagiaan"kata Siwon panjang lebar, ia tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya semakin bersalah, sedih, dan terkejut. Siwon membatalkan seluruh jadwal kegiatannya hanya untuk jalan-jalan dengannya?ia sungguh jadi orang yang jahat dan orang pertama yang telah menolak pernyataan Siwon.

"Hyung..hiks.. mianhae, aku terlalu banyak menyakiti mu"Kyuhyun terisak, hanya terisak tidak menangis, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Siwon.

Siwon merasa tidak tega, ia lalu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan mengambil gelang yang terletak di samping tangan Kyuhyun, memakaikannya pada pergelangan tangan namja itu.

"Uljima aku tidak marah, aku justru senang karna sudah menyatakan semuanya pada mu. Sudahlah..kajja!walaupun kau bersalah tapi ini bukan salah mu sepenuhnya, kau berhak menentukan perasaan mu. Kita tetap teman, ah anio..kita adalah keluarga, kita kaka adik di satu keluarga Super Junior"kta swon, kyu brhnti trisak. Mngkn ia mrsa prktaan swon ada bnrnya.

Ia mencoba memberi senyuman pada Siwon, "Aku tidak ingin pulang dulu hyung, aku ingin pergi ke sesuatu tempat"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke dasar yang paling gelap agar aku terperangkap dan tidak akan bisa keluar lagi di hati mu hyung"Siwon menganga tak percaya, apakah Kyu barusaja menggombalinya.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo hyung, aku tau kau pasti sedih, aku hanya terlalu bodoh pada perasaan ku"

"apa kau mempermainkan ku Cho Kyuhyun?"Siwon mendelik kesal pada Kyu. Bukankah tadi Kyu bilang ia tidak bisa mencintainya, dia bertingkah seolah dia berpikir perasaan yang ia miliki salah. Kali ini Siwon benar-benar bingung dengan pikiran Kyu.

"Oh, ayolah hyung. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Choi Siwon, huh?apalagi kau yang menyatakan hal itu pada ku, jelas itu adalah hal membahagiakan. Aku juga ingin memberi mu kado terindah, aku Cho Kyuhyun telah memberi cinta ku pada Choi Siwon. Terserah apa kata orang, yang jelas asal aku merasa nyaman di dekat mu segalanya terasa mudah"

Siwon sangat senang dengan ucapan Kyu, ia senang ternyata Kyu membalas perasaannya.

Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyu dengan sayang, "dan aku sungguh yakin akan terbentuknya shipper baru. Wonkyu shipper"

-END-

Rae cuma mau posting ff ini, iseng aja sih sebenarnya bikin ff ini. Tapi taunya dapat tanggapan baik sama teman Rae. Dan Rae mutusin buat posting di ffn. Tapi belum kesampaian sampai akhirnya hari ini datang.

Oh ya dalam satu ff ini ada 3 drabble. Ini ff aku copas dari hp makanya kalo ada kata-kata yang singkat atau gimana, itu berarti aku kurang teliti mengeditnya.

Hope you like it readers.

Mungkin kalau mau. Review?


	2. One Hundred Rose

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fict ini bukan punya Rae tapi ceritanya punya Rae dong..

Summery : It's all about Wonkyu. Ini hanya sebuah drabble Wonkyu yang udah lama bersarang di laptop aku. Hope you like it ^^v

Warning : Shonen-Ai, BxB, YAOI, Namja lope namja.

A/N : Cerita ini abal, gaje, garing, typo(s), update sesuai mood, idenya pasaran, judul sama isi gak nyambung. Rae ngaku sendiri kan?jadi bagi kalian yang ngeflame berarti setuju juga hahaha.

Pada drabble yang kedua ini, Rae ingin memberitaukan bahwa ide ini Rae dapatkan setelah membaca ff yang mungkin terdapat scene yang sama seperti ff ini. Jika memang terjadi pem-plagiatan secara tidak langsung yang Rae lakukan, silahkan memflame Rae. Tapi menurut Rae, ff itu telah menginspirasi Rae. Dan kalo emang alur ceritanya sama, Rae minta maaf karena gak ada minta izin atau semacamnya, Rae gak tau minta izinnya gimana. Bagi para Reader yang pernah baca ff itu, silahkan dinilai apakah ff ini dengan ff itu ada kesamaan yang mencapai 80% atau tidak. Kalo gak salah itu ff di WP kkyuradius yang judulnya Catch me if you can.

Sekian pemberitahuannya..Happy reading~!

Pair : Wonkyu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Chapter : 2/3

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Kalo dengan keterangan di atas sana udah ngerasa gak senang, silahkan tekan tombol back dan****tinggalkan fict ini, gampangkan. Terima kasih.. ^_^**

**2-One Hundred Rose**

¤rose day¤

"Kyu!"panggil Sungmin.

Kyu yang tengah asik main game beranjak lalu menyusul Sungmin di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kyu saat tiba.

Sungmin menyerahkan satu buket mawar merah padanya, "Ada kiriman bunga untuk mu, tapi tidak ada nama pengirimnya"kata Sungmin, ia langsung meninggalkan Kyu yang terbengong memegangi bunga tersebut.

"Bunga?untuk ku?ada angin apa orang mengirimi ku bunga, kalau kaset game aku pasti terima"ujar Kyu yang meletakkan buket itu di atas meja.

Eunhyuk yang baru bangun melihat Kyu yang meletakkan buket langsung semangat, "Wah, bunga dari siapa Kyu?hah, ini curang!pagi ini yang mendapat bunga duluan malah magnae ini. Hae-ah bunga untuk ku mana?kau tidak mencintai ku ya?"cerocos Eunhyuk, Kyu hanya menatapnya heran.

"Memangnya ada musim apa sampai orang gila bunga seperti ini. Cih!aneh"kata Kyu.

Eunhyuk menatapnya horor,

"Kau tidak tau Kyu?hari ini Rose Day. Dimana orang-orang akan memberikan bunga mawar pada orang terkasihnya. Dan hari ini kau mendapatkannya tanpa ada nama pengirim yang jelas. Jangan-jangan itu secret admirer mu"kata Eunhyuk yang mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak.

Bugh!

Kyu memukul kepala hyungnya itu kuat, "Yak!cuci muka dulu sana. Bila perlu otak mu dicuci juga hyung. Kau mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak"

Kyu meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang meringis kesakitan. "Haish, anak itu benar-benar kurang ajar!"

"Hyung, hari ini tidak ada jadwalkan?"tanya Kyu pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Ne, tidak ada. Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?rapi sekali kau hari ini. Jangan pergi jauh-jauh, kalau kau ketauan bisa bahaya"kata Leeteuk memperingati.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan cari udara segar hyung"kata Kyu.

Diapun keluar dorm dan berniat bersantai di taman kota.

"Haah, sudah lama aku tidak menghirup udara bebas seperti ini. Semoga saja tidak ada yang mengenali ku disekitar sini"ujarnya.

Kyu tengah duduk disalah satu kursi di taman itu, hanya sendiri. Ketika ia melihat ke sebelahnya, terdapat sebuah mawar merah terbungkus plastik dan terdapat kertas kecil di dalamnya. Kyu menyernyit heran, milik siapa ini?

"Ini pasti milik orang dan mungkin saja tertinggal"kata Kyu meyakinkan dirinya, sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan apa yang tertulis dikertas itu.

Bingo, niat jahilnya terpenuhi, dibukanya kertas itu dan dibacanya tulisan yang tertera disana. 'hai, kyu baby'.

Kyu tersentak, namanya ada dikertas itu. "Hah, mungkin saja orang yang memiliki bunga ini ingin memberikan bunga pada pacarnya, dan pacarnya punya nama Kyu juga. Jangan panik Kyu, tenanglah"kata Kyu menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Kring kring..

Bunyi bel sepeda terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyu, ia meletakkan kertas itu ke asal semulanya dan bertingkah seolah-seolah ia tengah menunggu seseorang, melakukan akting penyamaran. Sebuah sepeda melintas dan orang yang mengendarainya melemparkan sepuluh atau mungkin lebih bunga mawar.

"Hey, kau menjatuhkannya!"tapi orang itu hanya lurus saja tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kyu.

Karena merasa sayang akan bunga-bunga itu, Kyu berniat mengumpulkannya. Diambilnya satu persatu, dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat kaget, dibeberapa bunga itu terdapat kertas, hal yang sama seperti bunga tadi. Kyu membuka 4 dari sekian banyak kertas yang ada.

Dibacanya pelan-pelan,

"Apakah kiriman ku sudah kau terima?"Kyu melanjutkan ke kertas selanjutnya.

"Jangan biarkan bunganya layu. I love you",

"Kyu, semua bunga ini untuk mu. Jangan dibuang",

"-Dan mungkin benar kata Eunhyuk bahwa ini semua dari secret admirer mu. Aku secret admirer mu".

Kyu terdiam sejenak, ini pasti jebakan, ini mungkin saja orang iseng yang melakukannya, ia tidak boleh percaya begitu saja.

Ia sungguh merasa tidak nyaman, bagaimana bisa orang yang mengaku secret admirernya itu tau kata-kata Eunhyuk tadi pagi?jangan-jangan orang itu stalker. Ia harus waspada. Karena merasa tidak nyaman, ia beranjak dari kursi dan berniat untuk pergi makan di kedai kimbab langganannya, tak lupa membawa bunga-bunga itu juga-dengan susah payah-.

Seorang anak kecil lari menabrak kaki Kyu, anak itu menatap heran Kyu.

"Kyuhyun cuju"ucapnya cadel.

Kyu membetulkan letak topinya dan langsung jongkok agar bisa bicara pada anak itu, ia tersenyum, "Ne, Annyeong Super Junior Kyuhyun imnida. SSt, tolong jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa, ya?"kata Kyu, anak itu hanya mengangguk imut, ia lalu tersenyum manis dan memberikan setangkai bunga mawar pada Kyu dan berlari lagi setelah sebelumnya Kyu berterima kasih.

Kyu terkejut lagi saat melihat kertas kecil yang tergulung rapi di tangkai bunga itu.

'Apa ini juga termasuk permainan orang itu?'pikirnya.

Kyu membuka gulungan kertas dan dibacanya tulisan di kertas itu, "For you, Kyu".

Hah, kenyang juga setelah sekian lama berjalan sambil membawa hamper 90 tangkai bunga—ia sudah membeli keranjang agar bunga-bunga itu tidak susah untuk dibawa. Setiap ia berjalan menuju kedai ini, ada saja orang yang memberinya bunga, bukan bunga biasa, bunga itu sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia menjadi penasaran siapa orang yang mengirimi semua bunga-bunga ini. Ia beralih untuk membayar makanannya, ahjussi yang menjaga kasir tersenyum menerima uang dari Kyu dan memberikan Kyu kembalian dan juga bunga mawar.

"Ahjussi, apa kau juga di suruh seseseorng?"tanya Kyu, menatap ahjussi itu curiga. Ahjussi itu hanya menggeleng, membuat Kyu harus segera pergi dari tempat itu, ada yang aneh dengan sekitarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm karena merasa tidak aman.

"Annyeong"kata Kyu saat masuk ke dorm, terasa sepi namun segala ruangan tercium wangi.

Ia memeriksa kamar Eunhyuk, ada banyak bunga mawar disana, sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Kyu menutup pintu kamar Eunhyuk dan berniat masuk ke kamarnya, tapi hal itu terhenti karena terdapat bunga yang berjatuhan di sekitar lantai dorm, Kyu meletakkan keranjang bunganya di atas meja dan mengambil bunga-bunga tersebut, di ikutinya arah bunga mawar itu sampai ke pintu taman belakang dorm.

Di bukanya pintu itu perlahan dan tampaklah seseorang yang berdiri disana. "Bagaimana keadaan mu?Ah, neomu bogoshipo Kyunni"kata orang itu.

Ia tertegun melihat sosok itu, ia lalu berlari kecil menuju orang itu"W-wonni..kapan kau ke sini?mana yang lainnya?dan apa yang kau lakukan?"kata Kyu memberikan pertanyaan beruntunnya.

Ia memeluk orang itu penuh kerinduan, namjachingu yang paling ia sayangi, Choi Siwon.

"Sejak kau berniat membayar kimbab mu aku langsung pulang ke dorm, yang lainnya pergi merayakan rose day di café milik Yesung hyung hanya sekedar hanging out begitu, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Kyu Baby imut ku ini"jawab Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Kyu gemas.

"J-jadi maksud mu..-"kata-kata Kyu tergantung begitu saja, ia sungguh tak mempercayai kenyataan ini.

"Ya, semua mawar itu dari ku. Dari pagi aku sudah datang ke dorm untuk meletakkan buket mawar itu di depan pintu. Aku mengikuti mu di taman sampai akhirnya kau kembali lagi ke dorm"jelas Siwon.

Masih dalam pelukannya Kyu menahan air mata terharu, "jadi kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?gomawo Siwonni"kata Kyu.

Siwon melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan memberi setangkai bunga mawar untuk Kyu yang sedari tadi ia simpan di belakangnya,

"Happy rose day, saranghae yeongwonhi Cho Kyuhyun. This is your one hundred rose. Only for you"

~end~

HAPPY WONKYU ANNIVERSARY!

LOVE YOU KYUMOM AND WONDAD..

Pasti heran kan kenapa aku malah ngomongnya begini. Karena bagi aku setiap hari tiu adalah Wonkyu Day :D

Oke tinggal satu chapter dan tamat. Maaf jikalau ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Aku gak bermaksud ngelantarin, hanya saja aku terlalu sibuk dan juga mood nulis aku semakin menurun.

Masih di harapkan review dari kalian, masihkah aku berhak mendapatkannya*puppy eyes no jutsu*?


End file.
